


Zombie in Suburbia

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Murphy is living in suburbia, but works in the city. One night after a business meeting at some nice restaurant he sees what looks to be a teen scavenging for scraps in an alleyway. He takes the guy home after the owner tries to scare him off. Murphy doesn’t know the first thing about the guy, and he won’t talk. He’s at a loss of what to do for him, if he should call someone, find out why he’s on the street… 10k tried not to take too much from the man without anything to give. The longer he stays in this strangers house the more he suspects his “work” isn’t exactly legal. He is almost too afraid to ask what the man does.iZombie-esque as in the whole deal with Blaine's Brain Business.Going to write Roberta Warren in later as a friend of Murphy.





	Zombie in Suburbia

No story yet. Just an idea. Leaving this here mostly for me.

Murphy is living in suburbia, but works in the city. One night after a business meeting at some nice restaurant he sees what looks to be a teen scavenging for scraps in an alleyway. He takes the guy home after the owner tries to scare him off. Murphy doesn’t know the first thing about the guy, and he won’t talk. He’s at a loss of what to do for him, if he should call someone, find out why he’s on the street… 10k tried not to take too much from the man without anything to give. The longer he stays in this strangers house the more he suspects his “work” isn’t exactly legal. He is almost too afraid to ask what the man does.


End file.
